confessions through a play
by baoxiao
Summary: wah! at last i had the chance to update! please read! new characters already showed up!finally, they showed up! who? sakura!sakura who? gonna be cute! please read and review!
1. i dont want to be partners with this

CONFESSIONS THROUGH A PLAY  


I do not own Gakuen Alice. 

CHAPTER 1 : I don't want to be partners with this idiot!!

The morning was filled with cool breeze, decorated with pretty pink sakura leaves flowing with it. Cheerful birds chirping happily while flying endlessly to the endless sky. This morning today reminds the crimson eyed guy of someone he loves to bully since they were 10. He was sitting on his usual spot – the good ol' Sakura tree while reading a newly released manga he bought on Central Town. He was lucky he happened to be on the said location. He had bought the "pervertic manga" The amenity the picturesque blue tilted sky shows made the handsome guy's mind filled with lots of thoughts. Just then, a blonde guy blessed by kami (god) with a pair of watery blue eyes approached him.

"Natsume, class is about to start, let's go now." he said as if coming to class late was a grievous mistake. He was holding a bunny on his arms then kneeled down near the raven haired guy.

"The sky is too beautiful to be left just for boring and unproductive class discussions."

"I guess you have a point there." Ruka chuckled. Natsume gave an effortless smile at him.

"But… I believe we don't have any class lectures right now until the next 2 weeks." He stopped chuckling and continued.

" didn't you heard yesterday that we will be having a play for the next 2 weeks that's why later, we will be brainstorming on what story we will be practicing on?" he asked.

"tch, like I care."

Just then, they heard a loud girl running hastily to make it before the bell.

"NO WAY! ANOTHER LATE AND I'LL BE DETENTIONED!! NOT TO MENTION TO BE A CLEANER FOR 2 WHOLE WEEKS! AAAARGH!!! WHY DID GOD HAVE TO GIVE LIFE ON A HEARTLESS TEACHER! I THINK GOD FORGOT TO INSTALL AN UPDATED HEART FOR THAT MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!! She screamed.

Her long auburn hair pony tailed with a pink colored lace was flowing gently on the cool breeze. The lass' cheeks were blushing furiously, her mouth breathing heavily and her big, round, amber eyes was showing the two shocked guys under the sakura trees perturbation.

"Sakura-san!" Ruka shouted on her.

That voice was familiar to her; she knew already who it was. She stopped speeding up but is still jogging in one place while she took a view on the spot where she heard the voice.

"Ah! Ruka-pyon! You're still here? Oh! Natsume too??" she asked making her perplex.

"Why school is about to start is not it? Let's go now together! Hurry up!" she pleaded.

"tch, we don't care, strawberry girl. Natsume retorted.

A throbbed vein appeared on the girl's garden like face and stopped jogging. Natsume smirked. Ruka's sweat dropped and let out a big sigh. The phrenetic girl approached the raven haired guy slowly and was clenching her fist, ready to smack the hell out of him. When she was about to burst out, a loud sound suddenly shocked them most especially the uncivilized-like girl. It was the bell. The raven haired guy expected right. He was on a ludicrous situation he is enduring. He dare not show it, for the result might be even worse.

"Well, looks like you're in a fatal situation now, strawberry girl." He just smirked.

Ruka pitied her. He heard clearly what the consequences the poor lass will get if she will be late again.

"Sakura-san I-"he started, but Natsume patted his back and said, "Don't worry, it's fine, geez."

"What it's fine??!! How can it be fine!!?? I'm going to get detention and be a cleaner-

"- for two whole weeks, I know." He continued then walk past by the auburn eyed girl showing no emotion nor regret on what he had done and said.

"You're so mean. You're the worst" She cried. Her eyes were almost showing a sign of tears, her cheeks blushing and her carnation pink lips pouting.

"Don't be too frank on your words strawberry girl, the monstrous teacher you're cursing awhile ago is not around. You won't get detention or what." Natsume then clarified. He was a bit disappointed on what Mikan said to him, but he can't blame her, he, too, thinks he is mean.

"Eh….?" Mikan was dumbfounded. "Really?"

"How did you know, Natsume?" Ruka asked with curiosity. It was unusual after all that the teacher would be absent.

"None of your business" Natsume's eyes hid on his bangs. He started walking going to the entrance of the middle school. He doesn't want to cloud his mind with what had happened last night again. Now isn't the time to be thinking about that.

A sudden change of mood of the crimson eyed guy gave a signal to Mikan that something wrong happened. She IS mad at him, but she doesn't want him to be mad or whatever that would make himself drowning on a swamp of problems he didn't want to rise from the start. "He is suffering more than enough" Mikan thought. But then, she halted herself. "Waittaminute! Suddenly…me…like this…to him…AAARRGGHH!!" she punched her mind with both of her hands.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!! AHO! AHO! AHO!!!" she continued.

"Sakura-san? Are you alright?" Ruka was perplexed.

"tch, really an idiot." He looked at her.

He was not smiling or what but she can feel that she had made his worries fade just by looking at his face that traces no emotion. She was sure. (huwaw! How did she knew it?! Hahah!) " Ah, whatever! Just make him cheer up! Just extract his worries! You just want him to be happy, so do it!" her idiotic mind demanded the satisfied owner. "I may not be installed with the finest brain, but I guarantee that my heart is programmed with the finest qualities and all." She thought then chuckled to herself.

Ruka was even more perplexed than usual. Even his bunny was feeling the same emotion. Both of their left eyebrows were raised up while the other was twitched hard. (gahd! I hope you can visualize it in your mind! Hahah!) After they looked at the confusing girl, they looked at each other, still showing the same emotion.

"Natsume! Wait for us! You pervert! " she ran towards him and pouted at the same guy.

The fire caster looked at her with blank expression.

"what the hell is your problem now strawberry girl?"

"How did you saw my underwear, you pervert?" she asked, still pouting. But her pout wasn't something to be nervous of, in fact, it's cute and irresistible! Natsume thinks but couldn't tell it to her. He is still wearing the same blank expression. (that's Natsume!)

"tch…" he decided to smirk, then his orbs looked at the other side, but still, stealing glances on the girl who smiled at him, making him blush. He stopped without thinking then burned the pink colored lace Mikan's hair was wearing. Mikan was shocked!

"My lace! What the! Natsume o aho! What'd you do that for!??? " she cried. Then, her hair fell and rode by with the wind along with pink sakura leaves dancing gracefully with it.

"Let your hair down sometimes, strawberry girl. Your hair is already suffocating!" Natsume retorted.

"Na-!"

"It looks better that way also." He, at last, was able to say. Gosh! He gathered all his fortitude just to say that! (that cannot be Natsume! But sadly…He is. )

The auburn eyed lass blushed in an instant!

"Uh…I didn't asked for your opinion or what…" she hesitated on her feelings.

She looked down, still, blushing hard. "What the hell is that for…?" she thought.

"Oi, Ruka, let's go. You, strawberry girl. What, you got a stiff neck or something? Let's go now." Natsume blankly said.

Mikan's head released train like steam.

"Oh so now you think you're an autocrat or something. Tch, really stupid." She babbled.

"Whatever."

in the classroom

"Okay, class! Now is the time! The time to show to the world what wonderful talents we possess not just our alices and irresistible beauty!" Narumi sensei gave an introductory to his class, wearing a cinderella-like gown made with silk and adorned with shiny, cute ornaments. His hair being tied with a blue colored ribbon with matching clips.

"Oh puh-lease…" Hotaru sighed, sweat dropped in her head.

"So, as I've told you yesterday, for the academy's spring break festival, our class is assigned to present a play for our dear valued guests! But before brainstorming on what we shall present to them, a while ago, Imai Hotaru requested who the two main characters would be. "

Everyone's forehead was suddenly stroked by purplish lines, their facial expression turned much sour.

Hotaru felt the sudden change of their expressions.

"What, you got a problem with that?" she catachised them, with cadaverous stares making them aghast.

"Of course! Yeah! Imai san just wants to ameliorate our play, right?" everyone all agreed, smiling and laughing nervously.

"Then, it's all settled. Narumi sensei."

"Ah,, hahah! Yeah yeah!" even the blonde guy agreed with no hesitation.

"Okay, let's continue, everyone… So, it was decided that the two who will act as the princess and the prince would be…."

Just then, they heard a belligerent conversation coming from the outside of their classroom, getting louder and clearer.

"Natsume o aho! You shouldn't had have done that!" someone said angrily.

Then they entered the classroom and Narumi continued his sentence.

"…Sakura Mikan as the princess and Hyuuga Natsume as the prince!" he ended.

Everyone was shocked to hear that. Hotaru, eating blueberry tart, stared at them showing no emotion.

The carmine and cairngorm eyed couple was puzzled.

"What does that bastard meant when he said that me as a prince and this boisterous idiot as a princess?" Natsume was trying to find the pieces in the puzzle while Mikan already got the message.

"NO WAY! I DON'T WANT TO BE PARTNERS WITH THIS---IDIOT!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

my apologies if this chapter (and the next chapter) is dull. I really don't have any idea on how to start the story. But I promise I'll do my best to make this story very interesting! hahah! thanks a lot for reading! please give a review. Your review is the only way to give me momentum to continue this...domo arigatou!


	2. past judgement vs present judgement

Chapter 2 : Past judgment versus present judgment, who will win?

"I DON'T WANT TO BE PARTNER'S WITH THIS – IDIOT!"

Ruka just smiled but was terribly disappointed. He just sat on his seat and remained silent, looking at them.

"gomene gomene, Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan, but it's already settled. We can't change it anymore, plus, everyone already agreed on the proposed plan of a certain someone." Narumi reasoned.

"Who the hell is that certain someone? I'll burn him." The raven haired Natsume suddenly questioned them with a pair of cadaverous eyes searching for that "certain someone".

Hotaru placed her blueberry tart on the table and stood up. She raced her hand with confidence.

"I am that "certain someone". Got any problems with that?" she asked coldly.

"Hotaru!?" Mikan was alarmed.

Natsume's deathlike eyes suddenly disappeared. He bowed his head and let out a heavy sigh.

"I hate that girl." He thought.

Mikan approached her best friend with a pair of watery eyes and her pink, soft lips turned arid.

"WHY HIM!? I- I CAN DO THE PRINCESS PART BUT THE STORY WILL HAVE A SAD ENDING FOR WHEN I JUST SEE HIS PERVERT FACE, I'LL DIE IN AN INSTANT! YOU WANT THAT, HOTARU!?? PLEASE!! NO!! NOT WITH THIS-- - IDIOT!" she pleaded.

Natsume was agitated on what Mikan said. He felt his heart was pricked with a needle.

"Don't worry strawberry girl, never will you see this pervert face on the play. Tch, I abdicate to this stupidity." He left the classroom.

Everyone became silent.

Mikan was guilty.

"I- I didn't mean to say that Natsume-"

SLAM!

Mikan followed him outside.

"Natsume! Gomene! I really didn't meant that! I was just too shocked! I-"

"tch, even you didn't said that, I still won't join, idiot. I don't care on what your lips say about me. Never had been, Never will be. To you, I'm just a dangerous, cold, mean and selfish pervert, right? " he chuckled.

He didn't look at Mikan, he continued to walk. His bangs hid his crimson orbs. Deep inside, he was hurt.

But he thought "This would be much better. At least, there would be a capacious gap between us now. In the end, it would still be like this right…"

Then he turned right…vanished…

Mikan was petrified on what Natsume told her. That was not true. Never. She was deeply hurt on the things her ears heard.

She bowed her head, her auburn eyes hid. (ahww… too dramatic, I know. But you'll encounter much more tragedy than this. Sorry if it's a bit corny, dramatic or what! (.) )

The two have been quite sensitive nowadays.

Hotaru stared at her best friend. She was also guilty, if she had not proposed that silly plan, none of this would had have happened. But, she knows what the two feels for each other, she just want to help.

"Mikan, why the sudden judgments about him? That's not true right? Your feelings for him…"

"Stop!" Mikan halted.

Train like steams wheezed in her head. She sprinted and followed Natsume.

Hotaru was startled.

She followed her.

When Mikan saw the raven haired guy walking casually. She prepared her fist.

"NATSUME O AHO!"

Natsume looked back where he heard the roaring voice. He was perplexed.

"Why…?" then he saw a flying fist enraged with fire ready to smack him.

"You really are an idiot! AHO!! AHO!!! Hentaiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!" Mikan brawled.

He was about to receive it, when it stopped. It was so close! (.5 inches from his nose…heheh)

His sweat dropped. Then he noticed that Mikan wasn't moving at all already.

"Oi, what the hell is your problem?"

"YOU! You think for me you're just a dangerous, mean, cold and selfish pervert right!" she blared. Her cairngorm eyes locked its sight on the crimson eyed guy. She was like a "desperado".

"tch…" Natsume smirked, hid his orbs behind his bangs.

"well! FYI! Never had I thought of you like that! Maybe, when we still first met! I did thought of you like that" Her blood was pumping hard.

Then she calmed down and smiled at him. She put down her hands.

"…But now, You are someone who is dear to me!"

Natsume was surprised to hear that. He looked at the peaceful face of her which made him blush mildly.

"Natsume! Gomennasai! I don't want my friend to be angry at me!" she said.

"Gomene…"

"It's okay, don't mind."

Mikan was relieved to hear that. Her heart jumped with joy which is unusual.

She hugged the raven haired guy. Hotaru was now in relief.

"Her childish, idiotic attitude is always helping."

Then she took her camera and took a picture of the two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so dull? hehe! gomene! please give review!

that's all...next chapter! "Blackmailing is the most fun a Hotaru can do even without gaining money!!" this one will be fun!


	3. blackmailing is the most fun a Hotaru

Chapter 3: Blackmailing is the most fun a Hotaru can do even without gaining money

(does the title sound familiar? Hahah)

Hotaru approached the couple…

"Ei, stop flirting now. We still have a brainstorming to do."

Mikan let go.

"Sorry, sorry! Haahah!" The cairngorm eyed lass trotted to her class, leaving the two alone.

Hotaru smiled and followed her. Before leaving the raven haired guy,

"Hyuuga Natsume, don't be a mope and you better participate in this play…" she mumbled.

"And what will you do if I don't want to?" he asked smirking.

She stopped walking and glared at him with baleful eyes.

"Adversity will betide upon you" she menaced, then continued walking.

That sentence left the carmine eyed guy merged with dubiety.

"That cryptic damsel is planning something…I should not belittle her. Something's telling me I'm not gonna like this." He muttered, he didn't attend the class and just went outside to get some fresh air. He reminisced on what had happened earlier, giving him ruddy cheeks.

"What the! Why do I keep thinking about that!?" he thought. He punched the ground hardly.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!

"Snap out of it, Natsume!" he calmed himself then sat on his usual spot and stared blankly on the azure sky.

Meanwhile, in the class. They had already planned on what to do.

Hotaru planned it all. (whaaat!? So selfish eh?)

This sudden change of Hotaru was agitating! Even her best friend was deranged from her sudden atrocity.

The cairngorm eyed lass approached Imai along with the group.

"Hotaru, why the sudden change?"

"You can't be this serious right?" permy asked.

"I just don't want to humiliate our class on the upcoming festival." She retorted with blank expression.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"No, no, it's just that-"

"Mikan, let's have an agreement." Suddenly, she stood up and went to the puzzled girl. Her vitreous eyes suddenly became serious making Mikan disturbed.

Everyone remained silent. They were ardent to know on what the snow queen would tell.

"Wh-what's that Hotaru?" she gulped, a sweat dropped in her forehead, her heart beating faster. Her lips parched.

"You and Hyuuga will not have a bungle. You and he should have a winsome performance. And rearmost, whatever happens, go with the flow." She told her with dreary eyes.

"Eh!? What do you mean by that?" she was perplexed.

"If the play will be a mess, you will pay me thrice your debt as of now." She yapped, then walked going out.

Mikan shuddered. She turned pallid.

"Wait! I- I will, but how about Natsume!? What if he wont!? It's unfair for me!" she squealed.

"Mikan chan…" Yuu solaced the animated girl.

The dingy lass looked at "sobbing Mikan" and simpered.

"Don't worry, I guarantee you, Hyuuga Natsume will not be a pain. I know his debility. I'll make him tame." She sniggered then continued walking.

Everyone was stroked with violet lines in their forehead.

"Where are you going Hotaru?"

"I need to go make a leash to tame the black cat. Ja."

--the next day—

Hotaru was looking for the kuro neko.

She heard an agitating voice near the middle school's back part. She stopped walking and decided to eavesdrop.

"Natsume, I admonished you. If you don't, you know what the consequences are." A somehow gloomy voice said to an unidentified person.

Hotaru sensed that someone's coming. She already signaled her finger in her near her lips.

It turned out to be the animal lover. The azure eyed guy saw the eavesdropping girl with a leash like device on her hand. He was about to call her when he saw the girl's hand gesture showing to shut up. He tiptoed until he reached to her position. He, too, heard a conversation.

"Just don't lay a finger to her or before you knew it, you're charred already you bastard!" a somehow familiar voice said with arch ness. – it was Natsume! Both of them gasped. Their eyes widened.

"Who does Natsume pertaining to when he meant "her"?" Hotaru and Ruka thought with concern.

"Hmph! Jan e, see you later, kuro neko!" the voice said and left the crimson eyed Natsume.

The two eavesdrop can't move. They had a feeling who Natsume pertained to when he said "her"…Could it be…the cairngorm eyed lass playing the role of the princess?

Ruka wondered if it could also be Natsume's sister he was pertaining to a while ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

who the hell is her pertained by Natsume? hmm... we'll know on the next chap! nyweiz, thank you for reading! please give me an advice on what to write next! It would really help a lot... However, I won't be able to update until next week! Exams! I hate it! Anyways,Wish me luck...Hahah! But I'm looking forward for your reviews/advice, okay? thanks!


	4. natsume's secret?

Chapter 4: Natsume's secret

The raven haired guy felt that someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. He already sensed where the 2 strangers were. As soon as Persona had left, he summoned a conflagration circling the two unknown spy. Ruka was getting nervous and in awe. The uncanny lass holding a leash like collar adorned with spikes ( it's like a collar of a dog with spikes?) was unruffled. She pulled out a virescent colored remote with two buttons. She pushed one and an elephant with carnation pink ribbon tied in its neck suddenly came and extinguished the fire. Even the azured eye guy with Imai was soaked wet. He sweat dropped, his eyes closed but with a trace of relief in his velvety pale lips.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" a somehow disappointed guy with vermillion orbs asked.

"Natsume! I-!" Ruka stammered. He wanted to know what the conversation was about.

"About the conversation…" he said.

"You eavesdropped huh? Tch, it's none of your business, you two, just go back." Locks of hair dissembled his bonny crimson orbs. He turned his back on them and walked away.

Imai's orbs showed disappointment. She pushed a button from the remote and the elephant suddenly sprayed water to Natsume.

"PPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ruka, still dripping wet was shocked.

Natsume felt a twinge in his forehead. He faced the cause of his misfortune and snarled.

"What the hell did you do that for!? I'll char that elephant to pieces!" he prepared his hand.

"That would be senseless. It's fire proof." The dreary lass retorted.

"tch."

Then, she threw the collar on the neck of the pallid raven haired guy. He was shocked! He tried to wear it off but his effort was futile.

His shoulders lowered. He bowed down and let out a big sigh.

"What the hell is this for?"

Suddenly, the unruffled lass went near him.

"Hyuuga Natsume, I don't care about the conversation I heard awhile ago if it doesn't include any of our friends, most especially Mikan. But do tell me something…" the dreary orbs of wicked Imai was agitating the raven haired guy.

"Will you participate on our play or not?"

"No. I don't want to, but…I…don't know…I want to be close to Mikan…and it would be chance for me to confess to her…ULP!" Natsume was shocked that he REALLY said it! His sweat dropped. He was petrified.

Ruka was disturbed on what the raven haired guy said, but he wasn't that surprised for he knew his best friend was in love to Mikan a long time ago. He looked on the ground,but wore a smile.

On the other hand, Natsume was so angry! He already knew what the collar was for- it was to answer each question asked to him with honesty.

"IMAI YOU BASTARD! GET THIS DAMN COLLAR OFF MY NECK!" he snarled.

Ruka was back to his senses and laughed nervously while his sweat dropped.

"Why!? Are you afraid that your secrets would be revealed in an instant?" she grinned. Her dreary eyes sparkled and showed deadly glares on the raven haired guy.

"YES!"

"Is it something about one of our friends?"

"grr…YES!" he tries to resist but couldn't. He clenched his fist.

"Is that Mikan?" she finally asked.

"arrghh…YES!"

"You like her, right?" the cold, horrible, wicked blackmailer asked and then smirked.

"yes…" tresses of his purplish blue hair dissembled his forced-closed orbs that can be traced with signs of humiliation and bitterness. But was blushing. He wanted to confess, really, on what he feels for the auburn haired girl Mikan but he don't want to experience a process like this before he could say it to her.

"DAMN, this monster will blackmail me." He thought bitterly. (mazushii Natsume…)

"well, I hope she is not the one you're not referring to awhile ago…is she?" the coldhearted damsel slipped her remote to her pocket and stared at the raven haired guy seriously.

Ruka stared at him too, with concerned and worried aqueous orb.

"No she's not."

Trace of relief showed on the two worried students.

"Well, if that's the case-" Imai was about to conclude.

"If it's not Sakura, then who is it?" the blonde haired guy with a rabbit asked in a sudden.

"Aoi." Natsume was still wearing the collar. He can't avoid telling the truth.

"Aoi…?" Ruka was dumbfounded.

"Ruka-kun, I don't care about who Aoi is. You're using the collar's capability just to ask nonsense things. I created this so that Natsume will be forced to participate in the play." Hotaru blankly said.

"Wha?" Natsume was shocked.

"Just as I suspected. This coldhearted, wicked, horrible money obsessed blackmailer won't do anything that is beneficiary for her. Geez…" he thought.

He looked at the other side and gritted his teeth. His bonny vermillion orbs were showing disappointment in it.

"What's there about Aoi?" Ruka asked changing the topic. He was very curious.

"I'll be able to see her and get her tonight. I'm so happy! It's been long since we've seen each other. I hope she's fine." Natsume yapped. He smiled!

The two was shocked! Well, that's the capability of the collar after all!

His smile was so rare and sensitive. It was so cheerful! Man, that was the first time they saw the rebel fire caster smile!

Natsume noticed this. He was embarrassed!

Just then, an auburn haired lass suddenly appeared from nowhere. She was trotting happily approaching the group.

"Hello everyone! Why are you guys here?" she asked with high spirits. Seems that she was in a good mood.

Then she noticed the peculiar collar the sweating fire caster was wearing on its neck.

"What the hell is that Natsume? You look like a dog!" she giggled.

"Get this off of me now!"

"On one condition."

"tch…I know I know…I'll do it."

"What condition is that Hotaru?"

"Natsume promise that he will participate well on our play, right?" Imai glared at the raven haired guy. Her deadly glare was killing him.

"Yes, that's true." He sighed.

Before anything else, Hotaru already wore off the collar. Mikan, being here, would not be a good idea. Most especially, if it would bombard Natsume and secrets would be revealed! It won't be hard for the fire caster to burn Imai alive.

"Wow! Natsume! Is that for real?"

"tch."

He slipped his warm smooth hands into his pocket and walked away from the group. He was in relief now that the collar is removed from him already.

"Natsume, start of practice tomorrow. Let's meet at the usual spot. If you don't show up. As I had told you from the beginning…" Imai threatened.

"Adversity would betide upon you."

"tch!" he was already sweating hard.

"Natsume! Don't go yet! We need to go to Central Town!" the auburn haired, chestnut eyed lass protested.

"What for?" Imai questioned.

"A new shop had opened!" the boisterous Mikan gleefully said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ahhh...That's all for now folks! What do you think is the newly opened shop? Hahah! Fans of CCS probably knowas that! hahah! please, submit a review!! my inspiration!! please? hahaah! weell. please wait for the next chapter! New characters will appear!


	5. sakura is sakura?

CHAPTER 5

As the bus went nearer and nearer to its place of destination, a dark figure was watching it on a distance. Her eyes can't be seen, but her parched lip was smirking. Her chestnut hair was going with the flow of the cool, refreshing breeze. She was sitting on an old oak tree, swaying her toned legs along with the cherry blossom leafs being carried by the wind. (oh no! who's this girl?)

"Yue…" her pale, sympathetic voice whispered. (W-ell)

Then a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere, his platinum gray hair is shining and winding with the breeze. Locks of hair was hiding parts of his cold, silver like orbs. He has wings at his back. He stood on a weak branch and was as if waiting for a signal.

Then, the mysterious girl made a sign on her hand and the winged figure suddenly vanished.

When the bus had already fully stopped, an auburn haired girl, about 14 years old, was the first to go out of the bus. This boisterous girl dragged a purple haired girl with dreary eyes but shows a sign of atrocity. In return of the boisterous girl's asperity, Imai shot her with her baka gun.

"Ouch…"

"Don't you drag me like that again, you ugly princess." Imai babbled.

The two bonny guy behind them followed them. While walking, The azure eyed guy with sparkling blond hair was still disturbed about what had happened awhile ago.

"Ruka…"

"Ah…Natsume"

"About what the things I said awhile ago…I-"

"No, don't worry about that, I'm much more pleased and in relief to know what really is on your mind. But, sorry also if we eavesdropped and forced you to answer questions."

The raven haired guy smirked and closed his eyes.

"Now that you know about it, what will you do?"

"About Aoi?"

"Don't play dumb."

"oh…that…" he looked at the raven haired guy smilingly.

Natsume looked at him with a smirk on his lips.

Then he stopped smiling, while walking to their place of destination, his aqueous orbs was looking straight at the path.

The crimson eyed guy erased the expression from his lips and looked serious. Because of this, he sensed that someone was looking at them. He looked at his surrounding. When he saw a figure on the crowd, staring at him aimlessly, remained standing on the crowd walking and talking he was about to focus his view on it when Ruka giggled.

"Eh?"

"Natsume! Just because you already confirmed it yourself doesn't mean you already won! I also will do my best to be her boy!"

Natsume, hearing this was a bit shocked. Then he smirked.

" I know. But you know, I'm acting as the prince, and her as the princess! Plays like that usually have kissing scenes you know! I'll be really ahead of you! "

"o so now you're really boasting it to me ha!?"

They both giggled, Natsume already forgot about the mysterious figure.

Mikan and Imai, on the other hand, who was in front of them, was confused on what the 2 guys was laughing about. But, Mikan was shocked but smiled on the scene. It was the first time to see Natsume laughing again.

Then Hotaru slipped the collar to the cairngorm eyed girl.

"You're happy Natsume accepted the role right?"

"Very happy!"

"But you're nervous about the kissing scene right?"

"Yes!"

"If there's one."

Then she wore off the collar and started walking fast.

"Hotaru!! What the hell was that!?"

"Oh, we're here now."

They stopped walking and stared perplexingly on the weird structure of the shop.

Its roof was like of a wizard's hat painted with crimson red color. Its walls have kinds of clothing (skirts, neckties, gowns, dress) embossed in it. The door was the most peculiar of all. On one side of it, an image was sketched with it. A bonny, calm woman with lots of petal flowers surrounds it. Under it, a name was written. "THE FLOWER"

On the other door, a book was sketched inside a magical card. "CREATE" was embossed in it.

"What kind of shop is this?" Imai asked.

"I'm not sure also, Nonoko just recommended me to go and visit this shop with you guys. She added that this would be a big help for our play, but I'm not sure."

She scratched her unitchy head and laughed nervously while her sweat dropped.

The horrible blackmailer glared at her.

"tch, from the looks of it, this shop is a drab. I'm going." The raven haired guy was about to walk out when he heard a certain someone cough. The cough (for him) was terrifying, cold and horrible. Hearing this, his conclusion would be "adversity will betide upon you".

He was dripping sweat.

"Ahahah! Would you look at that, 5 rabbits on the ground, now, who the hell would drop this!" he faked getting something from the ground. He laughed nervously.

"Why don't we just go in and check it out?" Ruka voluntarily asked.

"Hmm, Ma! Since we're already here, might as well just check it out."

"Welcome! This is 'Card Captor Sakura's dressing room' shop! Please feel free to browse some clothing made with the finest materials!" A girl about their age welcomed them with a warm assistance. (Waah! I cant think of a suitable name for the shop! Onegai, never mind. Heheh!) The girl has long, purple hair, with white colored headband worn with it, her skin, as white as snow, and her pink, arid lips was showing ardour the best it can.

"So, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Ano, our idiotic classmate here just compelled us to go here. And, since we already had the chance to see it ourselves, we might as well take our leave here now…" Imai recapitulated.

Unfortunately, the owner of the shop wasn't listening at all. She already vanished from where she was standing at awhile ago. This made the atrocity of the horrible blackmailer strike- once again.

The group was suddenly surprised, Mikan Sakura was wearing a princess dress made with baby pink taffeta, with sparkling effects.

"You look just like Sakura! You're so cute!" the owner complimented.

"Eh! Ano, how did you know I'm Sakura? Heheh! Also, I'm not cute, really. Hehehe! But thanks for the compliment." The cairngorm eyed lass was blushing furiously, giggling while patting the back part of her head.

"What the hell?"

"Ah! You! With bonny crimson orbs!"

"Eh?"

"This new costume I just made is a perfect fit for you! Come here!" Then the beautiful, idiot, innocent owner dragged the perplexed raven haired guy.

"What the hell is the problem of that idiot?"

"But, Sakura-san, you really are beautiful in that gown." Ruka said, blushing, tresses hides his beautiful, azure orbs.

Mikan stammered. (But is blushing)

"For a monster" Imai added, while browsing at the elegant clothes.

"What!!?? Hotaru!!"

Suddenly, a boy with dark brown hair, crimson eyes just like Natsume's, entered the shop with haste. Everyone was shocked. Natsume was just done changing clothes. He witnessed this scene.

"Li-kun?" the owner clarified.

He grabbed Mikan and hugged him tightly. (him, facing the back of Mikan, so basically, he didn't saw the face of who he had just hugged!)

This made the group so shocked! Natsume's face shows trace of anger.

"I missed you so much, Sakura!" he said to the shocked cairngorm eyed lass.

"She really is, Sakura!?" the owner of the shop asked hysterically.

The room was getting hotter and hotter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry if it took a long time before I could update! Lots of things happened, I couldn't update. Oh well! Hahaha! thank you for reading, hope you could give a review for it. If I don't get reviews, that only means you don't like it. hahaha! But I'm going to finish it! Please give advise also! Like, uhmm, who should I pair with Mikan in the end? hahaha! I'm thinking of making another story! I got inspired to School Rumble and some high school students on the mall I saw yesterday. Oh, just hoping to support me! Please! reviews! PLEASSE! hahah! well, gonna update after a week maybe. Til the next update!


End file.
